


Three

by skadoo



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Farce, Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadoo/pseuds/skadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn hasn't been following protocol lately and consequences ensure. This is my attempt at a farce. A farce is a comedy that aims at entertaining the audience through situations that are highly exaggerated, extravagant, and thus improbable. Farce is also characterized by physical humor, the use of deliberate absurdity or nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Category: TV Shows » StarTrek: Voyager  
Genre: Humor/General  
Chapters: 9

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

 

**Rating:** T for some implied action which takes place just before this story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em folks but sometimes it's fun to play around with 'em. Don't shoot me or sue me please.

**Feedback:** Is always appreciated, please leave a review for every story you read on this site.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to Mrs. Singing Violin for her duties as Beta. So, if you find mistakes they're entirely my fault.I never thought I'd write something like this that would be so disrespectful to our illustrious KJ but it's all in fun and obviously very AU. For the purposes of a humorous story I took some creative license, see second Author's Note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

She sat perched on the biobed in Sickbay, dreading what the EMH might confirm. Her stomach was twisted in knots, her body stiff with anxiety.

"You're correct, Captain. You are three weeks pregnant."

She felt waves of shame coursing through her. _I think I'm going to be sick again and this time all over his shoes._ She swallowed hard and mumbled, "I… ah, have no idea who the father is."

The EMH looked at her knowingly, "Surely you must have some inkling. How many could there have been?"

She cringed, slumping her shoulders and lowered her face into her hands, unwilling to answer his question just yet.

"I can help you determine who the…er… lucky fellow might be with just a few detailed scans with this obstetrical tricorder."

_Well, there was Kashyk. Did I ever underestimate him! I didn't think I'd have to pay off on my gamble. Wrong! Ugh, and he was everything I feared he'd be. Selfish jerk thought he was God's gift to gaharay. And then Tuvok. Who'd have thought he'd pick then to go through his Pon Farr. Well, after acts worse than death with Kashyk, it wasn't that hard to agree to help Tuvok. It was almost worth it considering the wonderful makeup sex with Chakotay afterwards. But which one is the father of my baby?_

He turned to face the console as he began to transfer the data. "Fascinating!" She dropped her hands and peered at the doctor through slits. "I'm sure I'll be able to write a paper for the Starfleet Medical journal! Something similar happened a few hundred years ago but this is unprecedented. Your children don't have one father but…"

She blurted. "There's more than one?"

"Three!" He stated proudly.

She was reduced to repeating what he said like some kind of parrot. "Three?"

"Yes, and each one has a different father." The loud thud as she fainted and fell off the bio bed attracted his attention. "Captain? Captain, are you all right?"

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** Heteropaternal superfecundation occurs when two different men father fraternal twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:I thought the story was finished but my Beta insisted that it was not, my muse agreed.  
> This is a very short chapter.

* * *

 

"I can't," she gasped, sitting up slightly among twisted sheets. She groaned as the familiar pain twisted through her insides. _Please don't let me throw up now._

Tuvok insisted, "Captain, you must."

"No! And I…" She paused, struggling to get her bearings, as sweat streamed down her pale face. _How much longer is this going to go on?_

Chakotay raked his hands through his hair. _I hate to see her like this. If she'd just stop being so stubborn and let us help her, we could…_

"I can't. I won't and you can't make me!" she hissed through clenched teeth as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows. The Vulcan's placid face infuriated her.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. _She's being most illogical._ "You are correct, but it is to your benefit to acquiesce."

She turned to gaze at them both thorough bleary eyes. "The next time you're pregnant, Tuvok, we can discuss this further."

 _Maybe it's time to change tactics._ Chakotay crouched down by her side, hoping to reason with her as he grasped one of her hands.

"Kathryn. Let us help you. You need to eat."

She turned her watery blue-gray eyes toward him and glared at the bowl in his hands, daring him to make her eat it.

"Leola root broth is packed with the healthy nutrients you need right now and you can't continue to start every day like this."

"Fine, you eat it if it's so wonderful then!" _I've got you now angry warrior, nobody eats that voluntarily, except, maybe Neelix._

Chakotay turned his head to look at Tuvok before he condemned them to their fate. "Ok, we'll all start off each morning with a bowl. "Satisfied?"

Her only answer was to retch into the basin by the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandrine's was still the place most frequented by the crew to relax and enjoy Neelix's homebrew after a shift. B'Elanna nursed her Klingon ale as she waited for Tom and Harry to join her at Sandrine's. She smiled to herself. _I've spent so many years wanting to run and hide from the Klingon half of me. Just a few short years ago, I would have punched the person who dared suggest that one day I'd be sitting in a bar enjoying a dark Klingon Ale and wishing I had a piece of Rokeg blood pie a la Neelix. I'd never guess it would take getting stranded in the Delta Quadrant, of all places, to help me accept who I am and who I'm not. I guess almost dying does things to you._

_**The red alert klaxon blared on the bridge as Chakotay slapped his commbadge so hard he thought he it was going to punch out through his chest. "Get a lock! Beam them up, now!"** _

_**A momentary loss of power silenced the klaxon and dimmed all of the overhead lighting and electrical systems on board the ship. Paris' voice sounded almost like a scream because of the sudden bit of silence. "What the hell was that?!"** _

**" _It was an ionic baryon phase inversion, Commander." Vorik's voice from the Engineering station on the bridge sounded unnatural to Chakotay. The phrase_ _'Oh no'_ _began to coalesce in his mind just as a rasping voice interrupted._**

**_The transporter chief's panic-stricken voice rang out over the comm system. "Commander, I... I can't rematerialize them! The inversion has disrupted all ships systems in the middle of beaming them back on board. Secondary systems, for the most part, kicked in, except for those for the transporter systems."_ **

**_Chakotay's fingers dug hard into his armrests as he willed himself not to throttle the chief to within an inch of his life. His heart was in his throat as he turned to face the ops station and asked, "He's lost the away team?"_ **

**_The minutes seemed like hours as Kim's fingers danced across the panel in front of him frantically. "No, sir! They're in the pattern buffers. But I can't rematerialize them."_ **

**_The commander's voice turned to ice, "Why not?"_ **

**"** _**I think it would kill them. What would materialize on the transporter pad would not be viable and there would be no way for us to fix it." Harry's disbelieving face was accentuated by his grief-stricken eyes, "I can't distinguish separate patterns. It's as if they have all been merged into one."** _

_Dammit, an ionic baryon phase inversion should have been theoretically impossible **,**_ _**thought Chakotay. "Harry, get down to Engineering and work from there. This project is top priority. We have to separate them before their patterns start to degrade in the buffer. Pull the Doctor into this. You'll need some help in distinguishing among their life signs. Chakotay could realize that his fear was fueling his speech but he couldn't stop himself from lecturing Harry, "Get some pattern enhancers. I don't have to remind you that this ship cannot stand to lose, its captain, chief engineer and deputy chief engineer.** _

_==/\==_

Mike Ayala sauntered over to the large table occupied by Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry, and took a seat. He grinned at the group and took a long pull of his beer. "Glad you introduced Neelix to the recipes for homebrew, Paris. He can't cook but he sure makes a mean ale!" Mike observed, "Looks like Harry likes it too!"

Tom leaned over and slapped Harry playfully on the back, nearly making him spill his beer.

"Hey, cut it out! You're gonna make me spill it."

"Don't do that Harry," Tom teased. "If you spill it that would be alcohol abuse."

Harry looked at Tom seriously for a minute before realizing it was a joke. "I forgot to tell you what I overheard this morning. I was on my way to turn in my ops report when I overheard Chakotay and Tuvok in the hall. Well, I wasn't sure what to do. I stood there trying to decide where to go…" He stated apologetically, "I couldn't help but hear them around the corner."

"Huh?" said Tom. "I thought I overheard the Doctor discussing the captain a few weeks ago, just as I came in to start my shift in Sickbay, but it didn't quite make sense." Mike's visible demeanor changed quickly from relaxed to uptight as Tom began his account.

"The Doc was mumbling but I heard something about writing a paper for Starfleet Medical? Come on Harry, dish. I'm sure something's afoot!"

B'Elanna playfully punched Tom's arm and rolled her eyes at them as she sipped at her Klingon ale. Tom rubbed the spot on this arm. "Come on flyboy, don't you have better things to do than to solicit gossip like some old biddy? And that wasn't very Starfleet of you, Harry," B'Elanna observed.

"Watch it!" Ayala almost jeered. "What you say next could be a security breach, Ensign. Why were you listening in to private conversations?"

Harry stiffened slightly in surprise. _I'd forgotten for a minute how uptight Mike can be._

Tom waved Mike down in an attempt to keep Harry talking and turned to give Mike a patented Paris smile. "Easy, buddy."

Mike took another drink from his beer and patiently waited for Harry to continue. _Maybe I do need to relax but he'd better not say anything bad about the command team._

B'Elanna motioned Susan Nicoletti and Samantha Wildman over to their table in an attempt to change the conversation to any other topic. Mike Ayala was notoriously touchy about the command team and she wanted to enjoy a quiet evening for a change. No calamities or catastrophes. The ladies took seats near the chief engineer's end of the table.

Harry was chagrined." Chakotay asked Tuvok about trying to help him coax her to eat more than just crackers and ginger tea, something more nutritious. That now more than ever they couldn't indulge her? I missed the rest, I think."

Susan interjected. "Whatever she's got it's gotta be bad; you've all seen and heard her spew every so often on the bridge."

Everyone at the table winced visibly.

Harry added, "She's been sick so often they've already changed the carpet in her quarters… twice." _That can't be normal?_

Ayala added thoughtfully, "She looks awfully thin and pale. She usually bounces back quicker after an illness." _But it's not an illness._

"I think she's stopped drinking coffee," Nicoletti added. "She barely seems to have any energy to do anything." _I guess I wouldn't either but she can't possibly be…_

Tom rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You notice how Tuvok and Chakotay watch her like a hawk when she's not hiding in her ready room? Scooting over closer to his beloved, "Well, B'Elanna, you're a girl. You ask her what's going on."

B'Elanna gasped, "What does that have to do with it?" _I'm not gonna…_

"It would be easier coming from you, Tom alleged.

"I'm not gonna ask her." B'Elanna pointed to Nicoletti, "You do it."

Susan Nicoletti took a sip from her beer, trying to avoid committing to anything, and pointed right back at Tom. "You're the one running the betting pool. Your work station is just a couple of feet away from her on the bridge. YOU do it. Express some concern or something."

"I already tried that."

"And?"

"Uhm, I think I'd rather have another thirty days in the brig." _I only asked about her health and not about..._

"Hey, Starfleet, you ask her. You're her pet ensign," observed B'Elanna.

The look on Harry's face, like a deer in headlights, gave them their answer _. I am NOT gonna ask... You know what that'd do to my career? Man, I'd never get promoted before we got home if I ever asked that. Geesh._

Next morning…

Kathryn was relishing in another morning in which her stomach seemed to stay put for a while. She was totally engrossed in her husband and their discussion, as well as trying not to walk into walls around her. She barreled into her ready room barely noticing the things around her.

"Kathryn," he tried to motion subtly with his hands to let her know that she really needed to drop the current subject.

"Shush."

"Captain, you should know…."

She interrupted frantically to end this line of discussion, utterly convinced that she was correct. "So, I'm going to confess to the crew that not only is the captain pregnant but with three babies, -all of whom have different fathers no less." As she spoke she turned to face the table and got the shock of her life.

"I think you just did," Chakotay wasn't sure if he should be horrified or thrilled that the crew was aware of their news.

_Just my luck they all show up early to the morning briefing._

This time when she fainted, there were a pair of strong arms ready to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I came up with the phrase ionic baryon phase inversion by smashing two phrases generated by the Technobabble Generator found at ds10 dot org slash Database slash babble dot html


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Federation Naval Patrol is mentioned in the episode Thirty Days.

Three years earlier…

**_Kes struggled to open a dusty gray metal container._ I don't think this has been opened since before the ship left the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yard.**

**_Tom was walking past Sickbay, and, hoping to ask Kes to join him on the holodeck, he decided to stop in. He walked over as he saw her wrestling with the oddly-shaped container inscribed with medical markings. "Hey, hey, what have you got there? Need some help?"_ **

**" _Yes, please. Thank you. I'm not sure what it is, but Neelix found it in Cargo Bay 2 along with a container labeled rubber, inflatable, vessel, rescue, Quantity 1."_**

**_Tom guffawed. "Well, I guess it's tradition."_ **

**_Kes raised her eyebrows in query. "I don't understand. Can you explain what you mean?"_ **

**" _Well, since the dawn of sailing ships, we've outfitted vessels before their maiden voyages. There always seems to be a small amount of inappropriate, useless, or just plain odd items loaded on board, no matter what we do. I'm sure a rubber boat counts as both inappropriate and useless, at least, out in deep space. But this box right here could be interesting. It's obviously meant for Sickbay: see these markings?"_**

**_Kes smiled, intrigued at his knowledge, "I didn't realize you knew so much about ships."_ **

**" _I wanted to join the Federation Naval Patrol as a kid," Tom explained wistfully. "Long story. Maybe I'll tell you about my nautical exploits later?"_**

**_After a few moments with both of them working on opposite ends, they were finally able to open the catches on the side of the box and open it without breaking any of the contents._ **

**_Kes held one of the vials up to the light to get a better look at the label. "I think this might qualify as odd."_ **

**_Tom put down the vials in his hands as he took the one she was holding. He rotated the vial in order to see the label: "Equine vitamins." He huffed, "How did veterinary supplies get in there?"_ **

**" _Are they all the same? Should we just recycle them?"_**

**" _No, I don't think so; they're color coded."_**

**" _Why provide assorted medicines in a container? Why not just replicate them as you need them?"_**

**_Tom went back to the vials that he'd originally grabbed. "It takes a lot of energy to replicate medicines and some are too complex to replicate at all. So it's better to stock Sickbay ahead of each mission."_ **

**_He looked down quizzically at the items, "I'm not sure if I know what all of this is used for. Computer, activate EMH."_ **

**" _Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The Doctor looked at them expectantly._**

**_Kes eagerly explained, "Neelix found this container down in Cargo Bay Two. Tom and I thought you might want to review these items and add some of them to the inventory. We've determined that some of it is, well, ill-suited for use in Sickbay."_ **

**_The Doctor arched his eyebrow and made his way toward the container. He looked at her and then at the pilot and occasional medic, "I'll be the judge of that." He picked up the first vial. "Yes, recycle that. I don't believe I'll be treating or caring for any horses in Sickbay," he stated_ _superciliously. He grabbed all of the white-topped vials and passed them to Kes._**

**_She walked to the recycler and began disposing of the unneeded items._ **

**_He continued to examine the various items. "Hmm, here's Terakine: that's a wonderful analgesic. Gravicid, well, I doubt we'll need that but better put it in the emergency kit. Ah, Netinaline and Dexali, yes, these are always useful. Clomiphene bromocriptine? How odd. I can't imagine a need for that"._ **

**_He paused for a second, "Though the captain did say something about a generational ship," he mumbled under his breath._ **

**_He turned back to the pilot. "It appears, Mr. Paris, that the only thing missing here is the proverbial kitchen sink."_ **

_==/\==_

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up into dark brown orbs. She rewarded him with her patented half-smile. _T_ _his is how I like to wake up every morning: in your arms._ Reality quickly started to dawn on her as she looked up at her husband's concerned face. She stiffened slightly and rubbed her hands across her face. Her eyes grew wide as she looked over his shoulder to see the senior staff as well as the Doctor and Neelix huddled around them and looking down at her with bated breath. _Oh, no!_

Chakotay struggled to raise her onto unsteady feet as she nearly pinwheeled out of his embrace, embarrassment turning her face crimson.

 _Voyager_ 's EMH smoothly stepped between her and the group, flipped open his tricorder and examined her briefly. Normally, Kathryn would have objected vehemently to being examined in front of the crew and not in Sickbay but she needed a few minutes to compose herself.

The group could see the subtle change in her body language as she went into captain mode during the EMH's brief exam. She drew herself up to her full height, spread her legs slightly apart, put her hands on her hips, and tilted her head up slightly. _These people aren't stupid. Surely they must know something._

"Everything is fine. Low blood sugar left you vulnerable to fainting." He added firmly, "You should rest and have a bite to eat."

Neelix scrambled up from the table, "I've got that covered. I bought breakfast to share with everyone today."

She nodded at the Doctor and blew a puff of air up towards her forehead to blow a stray bit of hair out of her eyes. _I_ _haven't been able to maintain the illusion of the indestructible, indefatigable captain these last few weeks. No matter how I tried. It was silly to try._ She relaxed her body, willing herself to just be Kathryn for a moment. She felt apprehensive and took a few moments to adjust her uniform, waiting to see if anyone would speak. When they didn't, she extended her hand, in a gesture bashfully inviting them to comment.

The cacophony of approval in the room took her by surprise and nearly made her head spin all over again. The absurdity of Paris picking her up and placing her on the sofa as the others fussed over her nearly caused her to burst into laughter. As it was, she yelped and said, "Mr. Paris, unhand me!" before she finally succumbed to giggles.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tom disengaged himself and stepped back, smiling. _Gee, you really are an overachiever. Next betting pool: who are the daddies?_

Chakotay bellowed with laughter and slapped Tom on his back. He decided to step back for a moment to give the staff room to fuss over his wife.

"How are you feeling?" asked B'Elanna as she sat down next to Kathryn and lightly grabbed her hand. _They all have different fathers? How is THAT possible?_

 _Three babies, eh?_ Neelix crowed, as he walked back from small buffet, "Commander, you gotta make sure she keeps her strength up." The orange-haired Talaxian shoved a small plate filled with questionable foodstuff at the captain and handed her a spoon.

He turned to face the commander, "I'll make sure to send healthy nibbles to your quarters. And don't you worry; I can whip something up on the mess deck at a moment's notice - any time day or night."

Kathryn eyed the contents of her plate with suspicion. She scooped up some of the mystery breakfast and sniffed at it experimentally. She didn't dare eat any but her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly. Thankfully, B'Elanna removed her plate as the Doctor handed her a glass of papaya juice and a piece of toast instead.

Tom Paris turned to ask Chakotay quietly, "Does she normally get pregnant in threes? I mean, you know, the lizard babies?"

Chakotay gave Tom a bewildered look. _Spirits! I hope not._

_The EMH walked over to where Chakotay, Tuvok and Harry were standing._

Harry shook Chakotay's hand vigorously. "Congratulations, Commander." _Did she say THREE fathers?_

The Doctor carelessly shared some more news, "Tuvok is also to be congratulated."

The first officer cringed. _She's going to decompile him!_

Harry turned to look at Chakotay, then to Tuvok, and finally to his captain as his jaw dropped. _I didn't need to know that!_ he thought just before he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I looked up the names of the medications on the Starfleet Medical Database found at ds10 dot org / Database / Medical / index dot html.
> 
> Except for the names of Gravicid and Clomiphene bromocriptine which I made up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Janeway's comments at the begining of flashback were taken from the video Star Trek: Voyager Season 4 Recap (original UPN Trailer) which can be found on You Tube. Apparently TPTB cut out the scene that might have led (later) to a J/C pairing.

"Should I do this?" She was standing in their quarters looking out at the stars, her body twisted into the perfect picture of confusion and anxiety.

He walked over and reached out to draw her to him. He nuzzled her hair and could feel her slowly relax into his arms. "It's okay that they know. They were bound to notice soon anyway. But I thought _we_ already decided what to do?" He leaned down to kiss her tenderly and caressed her face, "We will love them and guide them and welcome them to _Voyager_ and we won't worry what anyone else thinks."

She sighed as glanced down at her boots and snuggled into his embrace, absentmindedly playing with the zipper of his uniform. "I know I said we might need to consider making _Voyager_ a generational ship... and the captain should set an example for her crew but this is ridiculous, absurd, weird…"

He smiled and threw one of her witticisms back at her, "We're in Starfleet. Weird is part of the job."

"But they never said anything about ridiculous, absurd, or just plain insane."

"That just doesn't work on the recruitment posters, does it?"

==/\==

**One Year Earlier…**

**_Chakotay gazed lazily around him, plates, candle sticks, silverware and the associated remnants of their dinner lay on the table._ It's now or never.**

**" _You know, Kathryn, we never did manage to define parameters. I told you then that I didn't think I could. I still can't."_**

**_She looked up at him expectantly. She licked her lips and swallowed before adding quietly. "I asked you once if I should indulge my feelings, hold fast to protocol or what? My question was selfish and ill-timed. You and the other Maquis were dealing with the deaths of your friends…and your cause. You told me then that we had plenty of time to talk about it."_ **

**" _Yet we never have. But the reasons we've used for denying our feelings haven't exactly changed."_**

**" _No, but we have." She smiled coyly._**

**_"So you agree that perhaps Alpha Quadrant rules just don't quite fit in the Delta Quadrant?" The smile on his face promised more than he would say out loud._ **

**_They grabbed for one another kissing frantically as they stumbled back onto a chair._ **

**_They stopped abruptly when the comm system loudly chirped and Seven's voice broke in. "Captain. Commander. Your presence is required on Holodeck One. The Doctor's presentation is about to begin, and you are the only ones absent."_ **

**_Chakotay tapped his comm badge reluctantly. "Acknowledged. We're on our way."_ **

**_She stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "There's no way we can avoid this, is there?"_ **

**" _No, we promised."_**

**How did I get down to my bra so fast?**

**_They both continued to adjust their hair and clothing as they walked down to the turbolift._ **

**" _Perhaps, after the Doctor's presentation, we can continue our… discussion afterwards in my quarters?"_**

**" _Count on it," she purred before stepping out of the turbolift._**

**_They entered the holodeck reluctantly, like prisoners being walked to the gallows._ **

**_The Doctor launched into the beginning of his narrative. "Imagine, if you will, Starfleet Regulation 619, one of the Federation's many regulations and general orders in place to direct and guide Starfleet crews…"_ **

**_As the Doctor droned on, flipping through his presentation, it became clear to the command team that it was a thinly veiled attempt to circumvent the arguments regarding Starfleet protocol and crew relationships._ **

**_Chakotay leaned over and whispered, as he rubbed the ring finger of her left hand, "There might be only one way to end this."_ **

**_She whispered back. "Um hmm. And we'd be guaranteed a week alone for our honeymoon."_ **

**_Chakotay kissed her as the crew cheered._ **

==/\==

She sat on the biobed in Sickbay trying to be a good patient and finding it hard not to fidget.

"I'm a captain, not a petri dish. What's going on?" _Just say everything's all right._

The Doctor peered at the data on the obstetrical tricorder as he waved his hand up and down his patient. "Hmm."

Tuvok stepped over to the medical console where the data was rapidly being displayed. "Is there something wrong, Doctor?'

_Voyager's_ EMH knitted his eyebrows together as he glanced at the screen. "I just needed additional scans of Mom and babies." His light tone contrasted with the expression on his face.

Kathryn felt stunned at the strength of her fears. _He's not answering our questions._ She reached over to squeeze Chakotay's hand.

Chakotay urged him to continue, "Doctor?"

He tried to calm them. "As the excellent physician that I am, I have been able to develop a medication regimen to counter the complications of the hormonal imbalance contributing to her extreme morning sickness. I need to be certain it will continue to be effective."

He pressed a hypospray to the side of her neck. "Hers is a high-risk pregnancy." He looked up at both fathers, "You must understand that these exams are necessary."

None of the parents-to-be felt reassured as the Doctor continued to peer at data on the medical station with pursed lips.

"Have you stopped trying to self-medicate using the medkit in your ready room?"

Tuvok looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Chakotay crossed his arms and stared at her.

_Can we not discuss this now?_ "I haven't… since Kashyk."

"That should have been unnecessary," he said offended. "I administered an emergency hormonal contraceptive. Starfleet requires it be part of emergency supplies outfitted in every Federation Sickbay."

"It didn't work," she said woefully. "And I even took a second dose just to be sure."

"If you had taken a second dose of the Gravicid, with your small stature, it might have proved fatal!"

Chakotay blanched. _She has to stop playing fast and loose with her health._

"From where did you obtain the vial?" screeched the Doctor.

Taken aback, she showed him. "The blue-topped ones here."

The EMH seemed to nearly deflate before them. "Those are the vials I keep just to distract _Voyager's_ resident hypochondriac, Mr. Telfer. If he managed to take any of them, they would do him no harm."

The Doctor took the vial she was holding. "This is not the same thing."

"It had the same blue top."

"It is a similarly-classed drug with opposite effects. Clomiphene bromocriptine is a fertility enhancer. You're lucky you only ended up with three babies!"

She looked down at her midsection and remembered the story Paris told about clown cars at the circus. _My uterus as a clown car_. She stumbled slightly at the thought and Chakotay helped her back onto the biobed.

Tuvok went to get her a glass of water as the Doctor walked back over to the medical console.

Neelix cheerfully burst into Sickbay. "Captain, I've brought you a snack: rokeg blood pie a la Neelix."

The captain's head popped up and her eyes lit up in anticipation. "Thank you!" _All I need is a spoon._

"As Morale Officer and cook, I've been making it for B'Elanna. She seems to have lost her craving for it but I remember you asked for some yesterday."

Tuvok took the pie from him and put it down on the biobed. "Thank you, Mr. Neelix. I believe she will savor it… later."

Chakotay escorted the confused Talaxian out into the passageway.

"It seems illogical that you would enjoy Rokeg blood pie a la Neelix, Captain. You are neither particularly fond of Klingon cuisine nor of Mr. Neelix's cooking."

She laughed, "It is odd. I tried it that night after the transporter accident. I felt like I could tempt fate with one of Neelix's culinary interpretations."

Chakotay smiled, "I guess it's her version of pickles and ice cream."

The Doctor volunteered, "I didn't quite understand some of what I saw before, given the confusion with the medications. But now that her pregnancy has advanced, I can reconfirm some of our earlier assumptions. "

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Chakotay asked warily as both men stepped closer to the console.

"The third fetus isn't Devore; it isn't Kashyk's." He pointed to the lower portion of the screen. "This is a sample of Devore DNA. It does not match any of the babies."

Kathryn sighed in relief, _Chakotay fathered two…_ "But, I thought you said the DNA indicated that there are three different fathers," she said puzzled.

"It does." The EMH's fingers danced across the console pulling up information.

"How is that possible?" she questioned, dumbstruck.

"Whose is it?" Chakotay said distressed.

The EMH tapped his comm badge. "Mr. Paris, please report to Sickbay".

"But I haven't, um, been… with Tom!" She grabbed two fistfuls of Chakotay's uniform. "Well yes, technically, I guess I did but…that was years ago!" _Wasn't it?_

Chakotay looked ill and hung his head toward the floor. He could feel a fit of jealousy rise. "Spirits, Kathryn. Am I going to have to replicate a chastity belt!?"

"I may be the captain but I don't have a death wish. I know better than to anger even a half Klingon!" Her eyes pleaded with them to believe her.

Moments later, Tom came striding back into Sickbay. Unfortunately for Tom, he never saw Chakotay's left hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN #2: A copy of Starfleet Regulation 619 can be found on Memory Alpha.
> 
> Regulation 619: The commanding officer must relieve themselves of command if their current mission leaves them emotionally compromised and unable to make rational decisions.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor sniffed loudly and peered down at the floor where the usually cheerful officer was sprawled, dead to the world. "Commander, can you please avoid breaking my medic? He's the only one I've got."

He hunched down to examine Tom. "You didn't break his jaw. I should be able to heal him expeditiously."

Chakotay stood looming over Tom and the Doctor, surprised at what he'd done. _I didn't think. I just reacted._ He groaned. _What did I just do to him...to us?_

Tuvok walked over to flank Chakotay. "That was a court-martial offense, Commander."

Chakotay looked up to see Tuvok's phaser aimed at him and backed up from the unconscious man, hands in the air, to indicate he was no longer a threat. _Tom Paris doesn't deserve to be the recipient of my pent-up anger and frustrations._ He cradled his left hand in misery, unable to look his wife in the eye. _What did I cost our marriage by using Paris as a convenient punching bag?_

Kathryn struggled to slide off the biobed without anyone to help her. _I have a hard enough time getting off one of these damned things without being pregnant._ She found her short stature and the slight change in her center of gravity particularly annoying at the moment.

"Tuvok, stand down. I think we might be able to persuade Mr. Paris not to file formal charges when he wakes up." She glanced down at the lieutenant for a moment and winced. "And I'm not sending Chakotay to the brig. Although he might be in the dog house for a while," she added, her voice husky with emotion.

Tuvok holstered his phaser and helped the Doctor move Tom to another biobed. The security officer functioned briefly as a nurse as the EMH worked his magic on the prone medic.

By the time Kathryn was able to get to her husband's side, her flash of anger had turned to disappointment. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "You don't believe me?" she whispered.

"Yes… Spirits, yes. I believe you. It's just that I'm a fool. And …" He sighed and tapped his comm badge. "B'Elanna, please report to Sickbay to help the Doctor run some diagnostics. We have some faulty data on the main medical console."

He started to reach for her and stopped, dropping his hands at his sides. His left hand was throbbing and staring to swell and he wasn't sure he deserved her comfort right then. _Boothby always said I needed to work on my left hook._ He could see Tom starting to stir. _At least I didn't break his jaw._

The captain closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt at gathering her composure. "I guess you're not handling this as well as I thought you were."

"I'm a man…not a machine." _I'm also an ass._ He ran his right hand slowly through his hair. "I'm not perfect, Kathryn, far from it. But I've never hit anyone outside of the ring before. Not counting Dalby. I don't normally act before thinking. Don't break the rules… not for me. I should be sent to the brig."

She tried to lighten the mood. "And being married to me isn't punishment enough? Or do you need the time to escape my raging hormones?"

He didn't find it funny. "Hey." He reached over to tilt her head up and gaze into her eyes, "Being away from you would be punishment."

She blushed. "So what if the diagnostics are inconclusive?"

Chakotay sucked his teeth for a moment. "And the computer still points to Tom Paris as one of the fathers?"

Tom finally felt well enough to get up from the biobed. He gingerly walked toward the command team, making sure to keep the Doctor between Chakotay and him. "One of the fathers of what?" he said in utter confusion.

"The captain's babies," volunteered the Doctor.

Tom backpedaled and threw his arms up, "Whoa! But I…we didn't…" _Well, that's not…. He thought that and all he did was punch me? Lucky for me, he's in my debt for keeping him from getting killed on the Ocampan homeworld. B'Elanna would probably flay me alive._

The Doctor used the time while they waited for the chief engineer's arrival to heal the commander's hand. "You really should give up that barbaric sport."

Seconds later, Lieutenant Torres walked into Sickbay and listened attentively as the Doctor explained why they thought a diagnostic was necessary. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far with their explanations before she reacted.

"PetaQ, how could you?!"

Tuvok and Chakotay barely caught the rabid chief engineer when she launched herself at her commanding officer, hell-bent on letting the captain experience the feel of her fist against her face. She struggled hard against the two men, intent on getting them to let her go.

Tom tried to help. "Calm down, B'Elanna. Listen!"

She turned to yell at Tom, "DenIb Qatlh, I'll geld you with a Bat'leth!"

 _I'd much rather face the Borg than this angry young half-Klingon. The Borg are slightly more predictable._ Deciding to trust her intuition _,_ Kathryn stated confidently, "Let her go, gentlemen."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. Both men hesitated a moment and looked at her quizzically. _Are you crazy?_

Unaccustomed to being disobeyed, she hissed. "Release her. That's an order." _She's not going to strike me._ She stepped from behind the biobed, directly into the chief engineer's path and held up her hand to signal to the men not to step between her and her errant officer.

Only his dedication to duty and to Starfleet enabled the security officer to allow what seemed to him an unnecessary and unwise security risk. _After years of working closely with this extraordinary human woman, I am almost accustomed to her methods in dealing with aberrant situations._

 _I hate when she does that_ , thought Chakotay. _Her fearlessness can be alluring, like when we first met, and intent on protecting Tom, she stepped between him and me- but now I'm just dismayed._

The irate half-Klingon advanced into the captain's personal space with a clenched fist, but stopped as Janeway held her ground. _Hu'tegh, I can't hit a pregnant woman._

They stood nearly toe to toe, neither of them yielding to the other. "I shouldn't have to remind you that I'm your commanding officer. And as such…"

"Are you trying to say that rank has its privileges, Captain?" The engineer went on and pleaded with her lover, "Why not break it off with me before you went to her?"

By this point the captain was almost trembling with suppressed anger. "I have not been intimate with Tom."

She was almost oblivious to the bits of spittle which struck her as B'Elanna spoke. "You have three children together in the Delta quadrant that say otherwise."

 _First Chakotay doesn't believe me, and now she doesn't either. It's not like I'm some kind of femme fatale or Tom some playboy._ "We managed to hyper-evolve and reproduce in only three days. Let me say that again: _three days_. Do you really think the usual form of procreation was involved? Do you think so little of yourself, 'Lanna, that you assume that Tom could be unfaithful? I love Chakotay, not anyone else. Kathryn lay her hands on the B'Elanna's shoulders, "Tom loves you."

B'Elanna started to calm. "What did you call me? Did you just call me Lanna?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I did.…"

"Only my mother calls me that."

=/\=

A little while later, the engineer scratched her head in confusion. "All systems appear to be functioning properly. I even ran a quick diagnostic on the Doctor's subroutines. It's still possible there's a problem, but I'm stumped for the moment. I need to take a short break."

Chakotay motioned to the blood pie on one of the biobeds. "Neelix dropped this off a while ago, want some?"

"I couldn't get enough of it before, but I think …"

Kathryn looked from B'Elanna to the blood pie when she was suddenly struck with an idea and approached the medical console. "Doctor!"

"Captain, what's wrong?" He flipped open the tricorder and she waved it away.

"We need to run the babies' DNA again through the computer."

"But…"

"Let's do it!"

The Doctor tapped a few keys.

The captain impatiently drummed her fingers as they all stood in front of the console watching the data flash on the screen.

"How is this possible?" the Doctor asked rhetorically. "Only two of the babies are yours, Captain."

Kathryn tapped a few keys on the console and remarked in wonder, "It seems I managed to pick up an interloper."

Chakotay walked over to his best friend. "Congratulations, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna looked at him, stunned. "But how… when did it get in there?" She pointed at the captain and sat on the biobed next to her, thinking back to recent memory. "The transporter accident! Captain, what gave you the idea?"

"The pie. And well, Tom and I didn't… "

The Doctor turned away. He appeared to be in a snit. "I would have figured it out eventually."

After B'Elanna, Joe Carey, Harry Kim, and the Doctor thoroughly reviewed the transporter logs of the accident, they confirmed what was already suspected.

The Doctor explained, "It appears that your pregnancy was a little further along than B'Elanna's, and with the addition of the fertility enhancer, the algorithm we wrote to extract all of you from the pattern buffer made an error."

The engineer scrolled though the data on the console, "But if that error hadn't happened, would I still…?"

"I don't think so," the EMH answered truthfully.

Kathryn asked, "When can you transport the baby back to B'Elanna?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?" mused Chakotay.

"If we had realized this earlier, then transporting the baby back into her womb and getting the placenta to reintegrate would have been tricky but not impossible. But she's no longer pregnant." The Doctor ran the tricorder over the chief engineer to confirm his hypothesis.

"But you could use hormones to simulate a pregnancy and create the ideal conditions in just a few days or weeks…" suggested Tom.

"From my calculations, the blastocyst was transported into the captain shortly after implantation occurred in the mother. I believe we're close to the point where an attempt could prove detrimental to all of the fetuses and not just your own, Tom."

"Detrimental in what way?" asked B'Elanna. "I don't want to harm the babies, but I actually thought that when the time came, I'd give birth to my own child."

"Premature delivery… or worse. There's no guarantee that they would live. Trying to transport one of the babies before the mother goes into labor introduces a certain amount of trauma."

Tom huffed, "Okay, status quo remains. So we have three babies, five parents, and one very pregnant mom!"

"I know I may look huge to you, Tom. But I haven't even felt them move yet"

The Doctor advised, "Captain, with the different gestational periods involved I'll want to more closely monitor your progress to ensure they are all developing normally."

"Do you anticipate any problems, Doctor?" Chakotay asked, worried.

Oh! I think somebody moved! I thought it was still too soon to feel them?" She smiled broadly and placed B'Elanna's hands on her belly.

The Doctor reached for his tricorder again and took some brief readings. "Even part- Klingon babies develop faster than humans. However, it will still be a few weeks before everyone else can feel them kick."

Kathryn was surprised when she heard the chief engineer apologize for her earlier behavior. And she was stunned when she felt B'Elanna wrap her in a large bear hug and burst into happy tears. _I'm not sure a happy Klingon is any easier to deal with. Ack! I can't quite breathe._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Klingon translation was found on you swear dot com.
> 
> DenIb Qatlh – Denebian slime devil
> 
> Hu'tegh – Damn


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Pallet - a slab or framework of wood used for carrying things. The most common type of pallet is the kind used to move cargo.
> 
> Pallet jack - a tool to move heavy packages (stacked on a pallet) from one area to another with relative ease. They are typically used in warehouses or other areas used to store cargo.

She lumbered out of Samantha Wildman's quarters and leaned up against the bulkhead, her shoulders shaking up and down as tears streamed from her eyes.

His anxiety level shot to Red Alert just after he rounded the corner. He did not particularly like what he thought he saw at the end of the hallway.

The sound of running footsteps coming toward her made her realize she needed to compose herself _. Don't do this here._

Ensign Murphy skidded to a halt in front of her. "Captain, what's wrong? Do you need to go to Sickbay?" _Why is she out here alone?_

She firmly clamped her lips together and ducked her head toward the floor as she continued to shake. She appeared to be making squeaking noises.

_What the hell is going on? Is she crying?_

She was trying to conjure up some semblance of her command presence before she answered and was failing miserably.

Without waiting to hear a response he tapped his comm badge. "Sickbay site to site…"

"Belay that order! I don't need…" She realized that it was hopeless and she had no choice but to surrender to her feelings. She finally chortled, "I'm not in any distress, Mr. Murphy." She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him an apologetic grin. She felt guilty, realizing that she'd inadvertently alarmed him. One of the babies picked that moment to kick her rather hard and she flinched.

"Are you okay?" he bit out.

"I'm fine, Ensign." She took a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to alarm you. It was just something silly Naomi said. And well, I couldn't laugh in her face. And then your reaction and… I'm sorry; this probably isn't very funny to you. But I think I needed that. Please carry on."

"Actually, I was looking for you, Captain."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Tuvok mentioned that the Doctor wanted you to eventually go on bed rest but that you were… characteristically noncompliant. So… I brought you this." He pointed down the passageway.

She wanted to acknowledge his gesture and show some gratitude but frankly she was a trifle bit annoyed. "Modified bed rest, Ensign. And I've essentially been off my feet all day until this evening." _If we had the power, Chakotay would insist they kept a transporter lock on me around the clock._

He jogged back to retrieve it, explaining as he brought it to her, "I thought you'd find this useful. That it might be a bit of a compromise of sorts."

"It's a glorified wheelchair." _But it would keep me off my feet and still grant me a modicum of freedom._ She sighed, resigned to its use. _I haven't seen one of these in years._

"It started as one of the floating pallet jacks from Cargo Bay One. We modified them a few years ago for the races."

"Really?" she smirked.

He looked at her puzzled. _What's so funny?_

"I don't think you realize that these modifications…" She waved her hand over the pallet jack. "…are supposed to be a _secret."_ Her eyes positively danced at him while she waited for him to respond.

"I didn't think…"

"Plausible deniability." She patted the embarrassed science officer on the arm. "The captain and senior officers would be bound by Starfleet regulations to prevent and report the use of ship's equipment for non-official business. Don't worry; I'm well aware that there are no pallet jack races on _Voyager_. Correct?"

She was rewarded by a brief head bob and crisp, "Yes, Ma'am, ah, I mean no Ma'am!"

She took a seat upon her steed and grinned. "But if there were, I'm sure I could see how racing those around the ship might be ship's business under the heading of morale?" She activated the controls and let him walk her back to her quarters. She absent-mindedly rubbed her nose. _I wonder what he would say if he knew I'd broken my nose as an ensign, racing one of these? Would my credibility go up or down?_

She returned to her quarters to find Tom and her husband in an animated discussion.

Chakotay kissed her hello and stepped out to chat with Ensign Murphy.

Tom bowed low before her. "I see Queen Arachnia has found an improvement over her usual litter carried by minions," he quipped as he helped her get settled on the sofa.

"Flattery or whatever you meant will get you nowhere. I've seen the last of your Captain Proton holonovel."

"Are you sure, Captain? _I bet Chakotay likes seeing you in that outfit_. I'm positive Chaotica would welcome you and your pheromones back into his realm. Name the day. I still have the specs for the costume."

"Not unless any more beings from the fifth dimension turn back up. I'm no actress. Besides," she glanced down at herself, "it will be a while before I can fit back into that costume. I think my current appearance might alarm him."

"Whatever you say, Captain." Tom recognized the dismissal in her eyes and left.

Chakotay settled in next to her, "So, what did Naomi say that was so funny?"

"Well, Naomi was watching an old television program with baby animals, courtesy of Mr. Paris. Sam and I were chatting. When I walked back into the room, there was a mother cat and her kittens on the screen. Naomi turned, looked me up and down, and said, "You know, they come outta her butt. Just saying. In case you didn't know."

=/\=

**A few weeks later…**

She woke up uncomfortable and disoriented. _This is not my bedroom. It's Gamma shift_. It took her a full minute to realize she'd fallen asleep just a few hours before in the ready room while waiting for her husband. _That explains my aching back. Chakotay got stranded on the Skolron home world after the last round of discussions: too much interference from the periodic ion storms to beam through. Dammit. I wonder if they delayed the negotiations on purpose?_ She shook her head. _Just because I can't be there personally, I imagine the worst._ She sighed. _I need to get used to the idea of stepping back from the role of captain for a bit. How dangerous can it be when almost half the crew is on shore leave? Disaster is not going to hit just because I'm not there._ As she ruminated on the situation she slowly realized what had awakened her. A brief wave of nausea made her stomach flip. _The Doctor told me that early labor might be like this. I'd rather not alert the bridge crew that I'm awake by the sound of my retching._

_Voyager_ 's EMH materialize a short while later, for which she was grateful. She'd forgotten how vexing the nausea had been early in the pregnancy.

He hurried over to her side holding a medkit. "Ensign Lang thought I should check on you." He examined her briefly.

_When was she here?_ "My contractions are only about ten minutes apart." she stated queasily. She sat up, suddenly alarmed. "I should have summoned you sooner. Is it too soon for them?" She covered her mouth firmly hoping she didn't heave.

"No," he reassured her. "My last scan indicated that they were doing very well. Vulcans are a hearty species and won't suffer any ill-effects from being a little bit premature. The Klingon is overdue and with extra time in the womb only gets larger. Now is the optimal time, no harm done to the others. But thanks to some help from Mr. Paris, our sickbay is equipped with everything we might need for them." The Doctor pulled some medicine out of the kit and leaned over her.

She welcomed the cold hiss of the hypospray against her neck as the nausea started to melt away slowly.

"I agree they won't be making their appearance for hours yet. The anti-nausea medicine should help you; you need to rest. This is a critical time for you to charge your batteries for what is to come."

"I thought we were planning a fetal transport, that you'd transport them en masse. You don't expect me to push them out separately, do you?" she said incredulously. "That was not part of the bargain."

"Captain, unless there is a grave emergency your labor needs to progress as much as possible so all those cocktails of hormones prepare them to breathe outside the womb and also encourage the placenta to release. Performing a fetal transport of the babies too early would be almost like ripping your arm off with a transporter."

The sound of phaser fire coming from the bridge startled them both. Her eyes opened wide as she started to contemplate the reasons for those sounds, none of them good. She struggled to get up and rush to the bridge but the Doctor tried to stop her.

"Captain! You can't possibly…"

She swatted her comm badge. "Captain to the Bridge, report!"

The silence brought a cold chill down her back.

Before they could exit through the door leading to the passageway, the main doors opened and phaser fire streamed through.

To her dismay, she was greeted by two Skolron pointing phasers. She managed to gasp out, "Computer, deactivate EMH," before they surrounded her. The sound of the holo-emitter hitting the deck made her feel sick all over again. _How did they get on board?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note #2: The name of the aliens came from the scifiideas dot com / alien-name-generator /


	8. Chapter 8

As they marched her onto the bridge, she could see Lang as well as a few Skolron lying on the deck. _Good, she took a few out with her. I hope she's only stunned and not_ … She refused to consider the possibility that she'd lost yet another crew member. A quick minute to survey the bridge told her who else had been caught up in their little nightmare. _Bristow, Kim, Seven, and Ambassador Ivo._

The ambassador was already looking a bit wan and worried, rubbing his temples as he stood off a bit from the group. _Maybe he will have better luck at reasoning with them?_

==/\==

**A short while later…**

_It's getting hot in here. At least all the others were able to shed a few layers down to their tank tops. Unfortunately for me,_ she looked down at the loose gown she was wearing; _I have no extra layers to shed._ She kicked off her slippers so she was barefoot and wiggled her toes. _At least I'm not wearing my favorite worn-out Tribble print pajamas- complete with fuzzy slippers and that rip in the armpit. It would have been comfier but the Skolron would never have been able to talk with me with a straight face. Although I guess I still look a lot like a dirigible… and using the pallet jack I probably move like one too._

Lang and Kim looked guiltily at their hugely pregnant commanding officer as she waddled around the bridge methodically. As the acting security chief and acting captain during Gamma shift, respectively, they felt they bore the blame for not preventing the situation outright and were reassessing their actions.

Freddy Bristow appeared to be bored and trying to sleep. He was propped up against the helm console but was fooling no one; he was pouting. _I shouldn't have taken Thompson's bet for double or nothing. If I hadn't, he'd be the one on the bridge and I'd be the one on a date with Megan Delaney._

The Ambassador continued to look increasingly apprehensive and twitchy.

Seven appeared annoyed and angry, or, in other words, the same expression she wore on an almost daily basis. The former drone was sitting a few feet from Freddy, observing the captain covertly.

Kathryn paced the bridge carefully, thinking over their plight. _I pride myself on my diplomatic skills, but they are useless with a group who refused to engage in any real discussion. By now, Chakotay must be frantic; he's down there with a large portion of the crew, unable to communicate with the ship. Imagining various scenarios, each one worse than the next, while being forced to sit on his hands, waiting for them to communicate, issue demands and threats. So how do we sour this for them, make it distasteful enough to convince this group that they should just let us go and end it?_ She paused for a moment as the obvious solution dawned on her.

Kim and Lang finally approached the captain. Lang began, "We're sorry we failed and let _Voyager_ be captured."

She was momentarily startled from her thoughts and interrupted the earnest ensign. "Miss Lang, Mr. Kim, did you forget who was in command when the Kazon captured this ship?" _Now that was a spectacular blunder!_ She paused self-consciously. "Sometimes luck conspires against us. Sometimes we make grievous mistakes. When this is all over, I expect both of you to file after-action reports. Chakotay and I can review with you what you might have done differently, if anything. A good Starfleet officer learns something from all their actions and isn't afraid to face the music. I'm not sure this Government was completely forthcoming with their information. Walk with me."

She started to lead them back to the others but stopped in her tracks as she felt another contraction. She chose to motion them over to her instead and quietly began sharing her ideas.

"I've been considering our options."

They all looked at her skeptically. _Options?_

"We need to make this whole thing problematic for them. They don't seem like hardened criminals. As time passes, several of them have looked more and more uncertain about the situation, and I don't just mean the heat. We need to figure out how to add to the discomfort and indignities the _Voyager_ crew is trying to try to inflict on them. _Voyager_ has already moved the climate controls to _uncomfortable._ "

Lang declared, "Make 'em sweat! But that means us too. Sorry, Captain."

Kathryn smiled weakly and used a small towel to mop the perspiration from her face and neck. _Sweating is supposed to be good for your skin, right? I'm really going to be glowing._

So does that mean they've disabled the replicator? guessed Bristow.

"Possibly. But it might be easier to just limit what it will replicate."

Do you think they'd limit the choices to replicated versions of Neelix's culinary delights?" inquired Lang.

The captain winced at the thought. _That might be considered cruel and unusual punishment for all involved_.

Seven almost whined, "That is why I drink various nutritional supplements, so I might avoid his cooking."

"I wouldn't mind a Borg shake right now," said Freddy to no one in particular.

Seven arched an eyebrow.

Kim muttered, "I kind of like some of Neelix's creations."

Kathryn ignored them and plowed on, "If they think I'm about to…ah, give birth right here on the bridge…" At the thought, she closed her eyes momentarily. _Oh, I hope not!_ "I can convince them I need the Doctor or a medic." She tried to surreptitiously rub her abdomen. _Is that another one?_ "If we can get them to open the doors or allow someone to beam in, it gives the crew a chance to either get us out or get someone else in who can help us end this."

Harry stated excitingly, "You were a natural in the Captain Proton holodeck program, but how long can you keep up the subterfuge? They won't be fooled as easily."

Seven revealed, "I've been observing you these past few hours, Captain. I believe that you already are in labor."

Harry gasped. "Wait. Here? Now?" The ensign, looking apprehensive, raked his hand through his hair. _Chakotay is going to go nuts._

Lang stared at the captain's midsection and took a tiny step backward, like the captain could explode at any moment. _What am I going to tell Tuvok?_

"Are you sure?" sputtered Bristow as he gazed at his commanding officer's face. "Do we need to boil water or something?" _I'm never playing poker with Thompson again!_

Janeway shot Seven a dirty look. _You couldn't let me explain, ease them into it._ She found herself pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off the emerging headache.

"I remember being in my mother's womb," Harry added.

"That is improbable _and_ irrelevant," stated Seven.

Lang and Bristow rolled their eyes.

_They are driving me nuts. There are way too many people for me to give birth… on the bridge- of all places! My husband isn't here. The EMH is offline. And I'm going to have to do this the hard way. Other than that, this is going to be a piece of cake. I think I'm going to scream._

But to her surprise, the sound did not come from her lips.

Apparently, the revelation and discussion seemed to be the last straw for the Ambassador. To everyone's surprise, he started to dither, moan and fret, working himself up into a state. Then his face slowly began to turn an interesting shade of purple.

Bristow observed, fascinated, "Is that a normal color for his species?"

Concerned, Kathryn shoved the Ambassador into her first officer's chair. "Mr. Kim, fan him with something. Mr. Bristow, help him loosen his clothing a bit." She grabbed both of his hands and willed him to look at her. "Ambassador, please calm down. We may need you to mediate. Breathe with me, slowly… in and out, in and out. That's it, you're doing great. Concentrate with me." _I thought the idea of giving birth on the mess deck complete with Neelix, as midwife, was a bad nightmare. But whoever dreamed of this is a sadist._

"What the heck is wrong with this picture?" whispered Kim to Bristow.

"Everything," Freddy shot back from the side of his mouth.

Once they managed to calm the Ambassador down as well as make him more comfortable, the captain explained her plan to the officers and demanded that someone fan her.

==/\==

Several hours later…

"I'm sorry, Seven. I didn't mean to snap at you. But my discomfort is making it difficult for me to be level-headed. As a captain, I'm usually in control, but all of this is something I just can't control or dictate."

The former drone rubbed Janeway's back. "I think it is admirable that you are pioneering the way for _Voyager_ to be a generational ship."

The captain's laugh was cut short by a contraction. "I'm not all that altruistic. Those weren't exactly my motives."

Seven wiped the sweat from Kathryn's brow, using the towel. "You have taught this crew that a captain has many motives. Someone once told me that babies are a tangible hope for the future. If that is the case, then these children represent quite a large investment in _Voyager_. Even in this situation, you are still providing lessons in humanity."

Kathryn blushed.

==/\==

"We need to get the upper hand. If I'm not mistaken, from what I could tell from the last set of negotiations, I think Chakotay is going to try something soon. I'm just not sure it's going to be soon enough." _For me._

"Captain, you must be patient just a bit longer. My people seem to be on the verge of negotiating a stand-down."

A tray with servings of plekka rind casserole was brought out from the ready room, giving Janeway the beginnings of an idea.

She had to pause to breathe through a contraction. "I think we need to accelerate things a bit. We may need your help, Ambassador Ivo."

Kathryn asked, "Mr. Kim, is it true you were captain of the Velocity team at the Academy?"

Harry looked at her confused, "Yes, Ma'am."

Lang volunteered, "I didn't bring it up earlier, but I have a phaser on the lower shelf at the security station. If we could create a diversion, someone could get it. But one phaser won't be nearly enough.

Seven reminded her, "There's at least one more in the ready room."

Freddy volunteered, "I played Parrises Squares before my shift, and I didn't have time to put my stuff away. My iron mallet is in my gym bag. I think we can keep that group by the ready room doors busy enough so someone could grab that phaser. They'll have trouble dealing with four determined individuals.

"Six individuals. They all turned to stare at her. "You're forgetting about the Ambassador and me."

Harry blanched. "We can't possibly let you risk..."

The captain interrupted, "Mr. Kim, I don't believe I've ever had to ask you or anyone else for permission to help save my ship. But, I've always been a Velocity player. It's a game of wits. Mr. Bristow, Miss Lang, Seven: you handle the ready room. Ambassador, you and Mr. Kim are with me. Take no action until after the diversion."

"What diversion?"

"You'll know it when you see it. But first, let's have something quick to eat."

They all looked at her, puzzled, but followed her orders.

"Lang, Bristow, Seven: you'll form a modified scrum to attack the ready room. Seven, with your reflexes, you should grab the phaser.

"Harry, I'm counting on you to incapacitate as many as you can. Ambassador, I'll need you to help me get close to those oafs by the security station. We're the distraction."

Harry looked at her uneasily. "The last time you ate plekka rind casserole… it was a sight."

"Exactly."

"But, I thought the Federation outlawed all biological weapons."

She gave him a vulpine grin. "A good captain has to use _all_ of the tools at her disposal."

She managed two large bites, masticating furiously before the next contraction.

==/\==

When the time came, the ambassador nearly threw her at the Skolron guards.

The fountain of vomit that rose up out of her throat and covered the guards by the security station was epic. The gore was more effective than a kick to the groin when it came to temporarily incapacitating the four men. However, they had no intention of wading through the muck to halt anything.

Lang, Seven, and Bristow were a whirling dervish that flattened those standing by the ready room doors. Harry and Seven's skills in Velocity effectively leveled their captors before the _Voyager_ crew appeared on the bridge.

The next thing that Kathryn was sure of was the sound of the concerned EMH rushing to her side and the arms of her favorite person around her, before they all materialized in Sickbay.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Bits of what she'd expelled clung to her, she was drenched in sweat, and her water had broken while she was still on the bridge, yet she felt immense relief in addition to her fatigue. _All I need is you… and the Doctor… and good drugs. Just… maybe not in that order._

Chakotay helped her to change and then over to a biobed where she felt twin hyposprays caress her neck. _Better living through chemistry._

The activity in the room was like a dance around her, a blur as they affixed the various monitors directly to her abdomen and adjusted the medical equipment. She no longer really cared about or noticed what they did or what was happening nearby.

_So tired… when can I push?_

"Cervical dilation is already at ten centimeters."

The EMH appeared in her field of vision, "I want you to bear down when you feel a contraction."

She nodded her head and began to push.

"It's going to seem like two steps forward and one step back, but you can do this," she heard Tom say from somewhere behind her.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably closer to an hour, the EMH stopped her, to her immense frustration.

"Let me do this!" she whispered, fatigued.

"Captain, we discussed that the likelihood of your delivering all three babies vaginally was remote. And I promised to let you try. But the first is not progressing down the birth canal. Sometimes a larger baby makes things a little difficult. I fully acknowledge that you can do this, but there is a significant risk of injury to you as well as the possibility of oxygen deprivation in the babies."

Chakotay added reassuringly, "Kathryn, it's okay." _You're too busy to see his face every time you push. He's watching the monitor and something is not quite right._ "It's not a failure; you yourself are always reminding us that a captain uses every tool in her arsenal. This is just another tool."

 _I prove nothing by continuing. No one is keeping score, except me._ She nodded her head in agreement.

"Mr. Paris?"

"We're ready, Doctor."

"Initiating umbilical separations. Energizing."

Chakotay's hand clenched hers as they waited in what felt like an unnatural silence. _It's too quiet._ The Doctor and the medic blocked his view, their movements frantic and voices hushed. He didn't dare verbalize what he was thinking out loud. _Why aren't they…?_

Her eyes welled up and Chakotay burst into tears when they finally heard the babies cry.

 _So cold._ She was shaky, chilled, and felt horrible. Her eyes were clenched shut in an attempt to still the growing nausea and slight confusion. What sounds there were in the room were distant and far away. Spots seemed to appear before her eyes.

==/\==

Blue eyes blinked furiously and squinted at the bright lights in Sickbay. _Babies? Chakotay? How long?_

"She's waking up." A warm hand gave hers a squeeze.

The biobed she was lying on was uncomfortable and she felt a bit disoriented. But she knew that voice and turned toward the sound. When she tried speaking, it came out as an unintelligible croak.

Chakotay gently helped her to sit up. He pointed to the three small wrapped bundles, two in what appeared to be incubators, and handed her a cup of water.

She turned towards the Doctor with a small look of alarm.

"They'll be fine. More than fine, in fact. It's just a precaution. You gave Chakotay quite a scare when you fainted. You were hemorrhaging. It is a known complication during a fetal transport and we were prepared. But I don't have an experienced staff. It took a little longer than usual to treat you. Your blood sugar levels were low, you were fatigued and dehydrated. The hostage situation was unfortunate. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be with you."

She found her voice at last, "I thought the phaser fire might destabilize your program."

Movement on her right made her turn her head. "Have all of you been here the whole time?"

"Affirmative," confirmed Tuvok, as Paris and Torres joined him at the biobed.

Tom added proudly, "Tuvok and B'Elanna served as our other two nurse-midwives. We needed them to monitor the incubators and associated equipment. They've both been training for months now."

She smiled, "This truly was a group endeavor."

Chakotay teased, as he tucked her hair behind her ear, "I think yours was the greatest accomplishment."

She was getting impatient. "Can someone please bring me my babies?"

They wheeled them over to the biobed.

Chakotay placed their baby in her arms.

She took a few moments to admire him. "I think he's going to look an awful lot like you. So do you think he's going to be a contrary like his father?"

"Spirits, I hope not. I can't imagine what form that would take."

Kathryn motioned Tuvok over so she could see her second son. He placed the child into the crook of her other arm. She smiled as she took in his pointed ears. "Well, I think he's going to have the Janeway chin."

B'Elanna and Tom stepped forward as he said, "Sorry, Captain, but it appears it was our kid stopping up the works, so to speak."

Janeway peered over into B'Elanna's arms and then at her other two. "Oh, my. He's almost twice their size!" _No wonder. Ouch._

Chakotay surmised, "I think you've got a potential Parrises Squares champion on your hands. Maybe he'll be the first Klingon since M'Kota R'Cho to play professionally."

The EMH surmised, "He really isn't quite that large; he just seems so in comparison to his brothers." B'Elanna chided him, "Well, the captain sure had a hard time. You try pushing out one of these and then you can wax eloquent."

==/\==

**A few weeks later…**

Tuvok and Kathryn sat in her quarters as the others prepared for that day's ceremony on the mess deck.

She was settling one of the babies into the bassinet, fascinated by what Tuvok was telling her. After nearly twenty years of friendship, there were still new facts and tidbits for her to absorb about her best friend. She looked at him fondly. _My friend, you are a fathomless well._

"There are many traditions and conventions that govern Vulcan first names. The Vulcan rituals that concern birth have remained intact over millennia. Only the first born has a name that begins with an 'S'. The 'K' sound appears in a name to signify that the child was conceived during Pon Farr. "Many children died as infants on ancient Vulcan. If the child died shortly after birth, the family would grieve in private. But if the child lived, a naming ceremony was held, which allowed the community to celebrate the child's survival."

Kathryn interjected, "Which is why a child's name is not revealed outside the family until the naming ceremony. Given the Vulcan reticence regarding all things Pon Farr, I'm surprised the circumstances of their conception would be announced in a child's name."

"That reticence is in regard to most non-Vulcans."

"But not to me?"

"You are now the mother of a Vulcan."

She nodded, relieved. _Right, no naming conventions will be revealed, so no additional embarrassing information will inadvertently be provided to the crew. I don't really want to explain the circumstances of his birth._ She bit her lip as he handed her the second child to nurse. Uncertain how to bring it up, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me… or even ask?"

"While I am telepathic, your emotions at this moment make it difficult for me to ascertain the nature of your query."

 _Why are words more difficult that sexual intimacy? But then again, that was only out of necessity._ She sighed and launched into it. "Vulcans are only capable of producing offspring with humans through the use of medical intervention. Yet, when I told you I was pregnant and one of the babies was yours, you never expressed dismay or asked why I might... "   _Let myself get knocked up… by you._

Tuvok arched an eyebrow. "Vulcans do not feel dismay," he reminded her.

She rewarded him with a crooked smile, acknowledging the imprecise nature of her statements.

"It is correct that normally a human female needs to receive large doses of hormones and Vulcan vitamins in order for conception to occur. I hesitated to ask because I trust my captain."

She cringed. This had been bothering her for months and she needed to have him understand and not think she'd used him for her own ends. "I didn't… I couldn't …" She looked down at the baby in her arms. "I wouldn't take advantage of your Pon Farr or of you for my own desires. The mistake would have never happened if I hadn't wanted to so desperately avoid having the Inspector's child." _I don't even want to think of his name. Oh, no! What if… did they make sure there were no other embryos left in the pattern buffer?_

"If you had not made the error, it is possible that the Paris's offspring would not have survived the transporter accident. I am certain that Tom and B'Elanna are grateful." He paused to be sure he had her undivided attention. When she looked up, he said, "Sanu — nar'voh neruk klem t'nash-veh."

Kathryn gasped and her eyes shot open wide. Vulcans are very conservative in expressing their thanks; she'd only ever heard that phrase spoken aloud once. So it took her a few moments before she remembered the correct response. "Ek'klem na'odu."

==/\==

"Welcome to our first and perhaps not our last," Neelix turned to gesture toward Ensign Hickman's barely protruding midsection. "Vulcan Naming Ceremony."

Hickman interjected, laughing, "Neelix, in case you didn't notice. I'm barely showing!"

General laughter filled the mess deck.

Neelix smiled and continued, "I'm sure all of you are familiar now with the extraordinary events that led to the captain serving as surrogate to Tom and B'Elanna's child during her own pregnancy. Let's begin the festivities, and afterwards they'll be plenty of food! Captain?"

She stood, a bit apprehensive as she looked out into the faces of their _Voyager_ family. It wasn't often that she greeted the crew not as their captain, but as Kathryn. _Babies don't arrive on_ Voyager _every day._ "Thank you for joining us as we present our newest members. Today the children will be presented by their fathers." Tom stood up, holding his son, thoroughly enjoying his time in the spotlight. "B'Elanna and I have talked a lot about this." He held the up baby theatrically towards the crowd. I present to you John Owen Edward Paris. We wanted his name to honor all of his grandfathers."

Kathryn was surprised and touched. "Mr. Paris, that isn't necessary, but… thank you." _His name is almost as big as he is._

Bristow asked, "Do you realize that if you take the first initial from John, Owen and Edward it spells Joe?"

"They do now," drawled Thompson.

Lang leaned over to B'Elanna, "So, are you going to call him Joe or John-Owen?"

Tuvok picked up his son and cradled him in the crook of his arm.

Neelix interrupted, "Mr. Vulcan, how is it that you and the captain have a baby together, anyway?"

Janeway froze as she turned to look at her husband. _Vulcans don't lie._

Harry thought _, Do I really need to hear this?_

Tuvok turned to address Neelix.

Seven stood up but before she could speak, Ensign Hickman stood up indignantly.

"Obviously by in vitro fertilization; do you think it happened by accident? Haven't you heard Seven explain about _Voyager_ having to become a generational ship?" Hickman took a step toward her commanding officer. "I'm sorry, Captain, I guess I should have let you explain that. I'm sorry to you too, Neelix, I seem to be extra testy lately."

Kathryn gave them a wan smile, "I'm unaccustomed to having my actions questioned…" _Baloney._ "but I think your explanation was most thorough, Ensign." _That's the truth and I'm sticking to it...another awkward explanation averted. Just go with it Tuvok!_

Tuvok paused, waiting to see if he was going to be interrupted again. "This child is a testament to the command team's commitment to _Voyager's_ return to the Alpha Quadrant. He would not have been born without it. His name, Avarak, means 'one who raises hope.' Hope is something his mother possesses in abundance. She shares it with us all daily. It is that hope, coupled with tenacity, which will bring us home."

Chakotay stood up and gazed at his son before presenting him to the crew. He looked over towards his wife and decided to once again publicly declare his love. "When I became a Maquis, I was a man obsessed with vengeance, afraid of being seen as weak. Kathryn Janeway taught me that violence and vengeance beget nothing but more of the same. She has helped quench the anger within me. She has taught me the true meaning of peace. This is our son Pax. His name means peace."

Kathryn looked at her two best friends holding her children and felt a bit overwhelmed _. I really don't deserve them. I am not going to cry in front of everyone… oh, heck, I am going to cry_

==/\==

**A few days later…**

Chakotay stepped briskly out of the turbolift and onto the bridge.

Before he could utter a sound, someone volunteered, "She's still in her ready room, Commander."

He sped thought the doors like a man on a mission.

As he entered, she tossed up her hands in surrender. "I know, I know, I should have gone off shift almost forty minutes ago."

He promptly leaned over and soundly kissed her.

Kathryn smirked, "I take it you heard from the Doctor that I had my postpartum physical."

"I'm only here because the Doctor suggested that you rest, and you rarely follow his instructions. I thought I'd motivate you to come home. Besides, Sam said she would babysit for another hour or two."

"So, what kind of rest did you have in mind?" She smiled warmly.

An uncaptainlike giggle emerged from her lips when he scooped her up. She snuggled into his embrace, but yawned widely.

His yawn quickly followed hers.

"Ah, nap it is, then."

==/\==

**Six months later…**

"Captain, those are the last of the modifications and improvements to his program." She tapped a last sequence on the console and rebooted the hologram. "How do you feel, Doctor?" asked B'Elanna.

"Tired and nauseated."

"Congratulations, Doctor. You're approximately six months pregnant."

The EMH's eyes just about popped out of his head as he looked down at himself incredulously.

The captain chuckled, "Imagine how much more sympathetic you'll be after having experienced this for yourself."

"I... I really must protest, Captain," he stammered. "I can't possibly perform my duties adequately in Sickbay when I'm like this! You really can't expect me to… Lieutenant, how long is this supposed to last?"

"Oh, about another three months."

They were very surprised by the thud when he fainted.

FINIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Sanu — nar'voh neruk klem t'nash-veh means Please, accept my humble gratitude.
> 
> Ek'klem na'odu means All gratitude to you.
> 
> Vulcan phrases and translations are from korsaya dot org slash 2011 slash 01 slash thanks slash (no www in the web address).
> 
> The Vulcan baby name and its meaning are from kirshara dot wordpress dot com slash tag slash vulcan-names slash (no www in the web address).
> 
> The transcripts of Voyager episodes located at www dot chakoteya dot net slash voyager slash episode_listing dot htm were very helpful as I wrote this story.
> 
> Memory-alpha is a jewel of a resource; all of the minor Starfleet characters listed in this story were background characters on the TV show.


End file.
